


Flustered

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parker Reader, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Flustered

Steve x reader x Bucky x Natasha

The three had seen the horrors of the world. It was a place of fear and mistrust. They had been forced to live through their own horrors and to try and fix the world. 

They had suffered through hell and come yet still came back. For a long time, they each believed they deserved no better than the life they lived. Thankfully the universe gifted them better.

The universe gifted them with each other as well as Y/N Parker. 

Y/N was not a superhero. Y/N was not a mutant. Y/N Parker was a civilian and they couldn’t be more grateful to have her.

She was a light at the end of the tunnel. A light they’d never thought available to them.

Y/N was not oblivious to the work her brother and partners shared. She knew what they faced daily and she knew none of them were unscathed to the atrocities of the world. 

Y/N knew she was not a hero. She didn’t save the world but she didn’t need to. She just wanted to protect her brother and her three partners.

“Med, there’s no more counter space. I think it’s time to stop.” Natasha smiled, watching you move about the small kitchen.

“There’s plenty of space.” You waved her off, placing a tray of cookies on the table. “Besides I need to make a lot, Peter has an enhanced metabolism and food just disappears with Steve and Bucky.”

“I still think you have enough,” Natasha said, getting off her stool and moving behind you. “You have enough to feed a small army.” She added, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“One more batch.” You bargained, humming contently as you leaned back into her hold. “I haven’t made the peanut butter ones you like.”

“You’re too nice for your own good.” Natasha sighed, pressing her lips to your neck. You could feel your cheeks turn red and travel down your neck as she kissed your neck.

“Nat, stop.” You laughed as she lingered on the sensitive spot on your neck. “The ovens on.” You chided her lightly.

“You’ve done worse with the oven on.” She reminded you, causing your face and neck to burn brighter.

“Nat!” You whined as she laughed.

“You’re so easy to tease.” She smirked, kissing your cheek and letting you go. “One more batch and that’s it.” She allowed you.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” You grinned, kissing her quickly before getting back to work.

“We’re back!” Bucky announced as you were pulling Natasha’s batch out.

“And we brought Peter,” Steve added. 

“So please have your clothes on,” Peter begged, causing Natasha to laugh loudly and you to flush once more.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.” You scolded him. “Don’t be an ass.” You stuttered through your embarrassment as he and your boys entered the kitchen.

“Don’t swear in front of the child.” Bucky teased you, leaning down to kiss you. 

“Are you okay?” You asked him, leaning back and looking his body over. “No broken bones? No blood pouring out of your body?” You checked with him.

“I’m fine, doll.” He promised you, squeezing your shoulders gently.

“It was a good mission. Very little injuries.” Steve said, pulling you into a hug.

“Little injuries mean someone got hurt.” You pointed out. “So who was it?” You questioned, looking up at him.

Steve did not say anything but you caught Bucky looking between the blonde and your brother.

“Couch now, Steven.” You said, pulling away from him. “You too, Pete.” You added to your younger sibling who was happily munching away at the platefuls of cookies. 

“Somebody’s in trouble.” Natasha sang as Peter whined and Steve slouched over to the couch.

“Eat your cookies, Nat.” You shook your head. “Buck, sit down and have something to eat.” You directed him.

“Yes, doll.” He agreed, kissing your cheek.

“Who’s the most injured?” You asked, grabbing the first aid kit and sitting on the table in front of them.

“Steve.” Peter blurted out quickly.

“So you.” You nodded, shifting to face your brother. “Show me.” You demanded him. 

Knowing better than to argue, Peter wordlessly raised his shirt showcasing a nasty looking gash.

“Are you going home to May tonight?” You asked the younger boy to distract him.

“Yeah.” He breathed, gasping when you pressed an alcohol wipe to the wound. “I just wanted you to see I’m alive.” He teased you.

“I am your older sibling I’m allowed to worry.” You told the boy. “I’ll get you to take May some cookies.”

“We have plenty to spare, Pete,” Natasha mentioned. “We could give you three containers and still have plenty.” She added around a mouthful of cookie.

“Are you mocking me, Nat?” You asked, placing a large bandage on Peter’s wound.

“Yes, she is, Y/N.” Bucky dobbed. “You should punish her by giving me all the peanut butter cookies.” He said before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the apartment.

“No hitting.” You and Steve scolded the two.

“Alright, Pete, you’re all good. Go take a shower. There are clothes in the spare room.” You said, patting his knee. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” Peter said, embracing you before moving towards the bathroom.

“Alright Steve, show me what you did.” You commanded, nodding at him.

“Technically HYDRA did it,” Steve said, pulling his shirt off to reveal a long cut on his arm.

“You run headfirst into trouble Steve. It’s kinda your fault.” Natasha told him as you began to wrap his arm.

“This looks like it’s healing quickly. I don’t need to stitch you up tonight.” You said to him.

“What would we do without you, sweetheart?” Steve questioned, brushing hair off your face.

At the simple action, you could feel your cheeks burn red.

“I missed seeing that color.” Steve chuckled, running his thumb down your cheeks. “It suits you so well, sweetheart.”

“Shut up.” You scoffed, ducking your head. 

“We can make that color appear in other ways, can’t we doll?” Bucky teased, sitting on the couch behind you and Natasha sat in front of you.

“Guys I just want you to know I can hear you,” Peter yelled, causing you to sink back on the couch as your partners howled. “I don’t need to hear any of this!”

“I hate all of you.” You said as your partners continued to laugh. “No more cookies for Peter and no sex for the three of you.” You announced.

“You love us,” Bucky said, throwing an arm over your shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” You admitted with a smile.

“Bucky you’re not allowed to pick the movies anymore,” Natasha said, pushing him onto the couch next to you. 

“Why?” Bucky whined, pulling you into his lap.

“Because you pick crappy movies,” Steve answered, sitting next to the two of you. 

“What Rogers said.” Natasha nodded, turning on her own movie. “And I’m not sitting through one of your choices again.”

“Mean.” Bucky pouted, resting his head in the crook of your neck. “You like my movie choices, don’t you Y/N?”

“I liked it when you chose the Wizard of Oz.” You smiled, running your fingers through his hair. “Just not some of your other choices.”

“No-one appreciates me,” Bucky whined as the movie began.

“Black Swan, Nat?” You questioned. “Didn’t we already watch this one?”

“I love this movie.” Natasha defended herself. “Besides it’s better than Steve making us watch E.T. every other movie night.”

“Bucky was right, no-one appreciates how hard it is to pick a movie,” Steve said. The four of you settled back into the couch and relaxed as your movie night began.

“Alright, who wants hot chocolate?” You asked after the third movie. You stood from the couch and stretched to work out the kinks in your neck. The shirt you stole from Steve lifted with your arms, showing off your upper thighs.

“In a minute,” Natasha said, gripping your waist and dragging you down onto her lap.

“Nat!” You gasped in surprise. “Give a girl a little warning.”

“I like to surprise you,” Natasha said, pulling you closer and pressing her face into your chest. “You’re so warm.”

“Tash!” You whined, body flushing as she snuggled into your chest. “Let me up, please, honey.”

“I don’t think so. I think I’ll keep you.” Natasha said, nibbling your neck. “I do love seeing this color on you.” She smirked as you turned bright red.

"Steve help me.“ You begged, half turning towards him.

"Just try it, Rogers,” Natasha dared the blonde, standing with you still in her arms. “She’s mine.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” Bucky commented, standing next to Steve. “Does that sound like a challenge to you, Stevie?”

“Yes, it does.” Steve nodded. “One chance to give this up Nat. Surrender Y/N and we can end this peacefully.”

“Never.” Natasha denied his request. Before you could fully comprehend exactly what was happening, Natasha tightened her grip on you and began to run you through your apartment.

You were laughing as Natasha skillfully dodged both Steve and Bucky. The two men were chasing the two of you through the relatively small apartment without letting up.

“You’re surrounded now, Tash,” Steve said as he and Bucky backed the two of you into the corner of the kitchen. 

“Give us Y/N,” Bucky demanded as he and Steve advanced.

“Once again, never.” She denied him. In a flurry of movements, you soon found yourself out of Natasha’s arms and in Steve’s.

“Victory is mine!” Steve declared, holding you close as you laughed.

“Victory is ours.” Bucky corrected him, clutching Natasha close to his own chest.

“Thank you for the rescue, Stevie.” You smiled, pressing your lips to his.

“Anytime sweetheart,” Steve responded. 

“I say we take this to the bedroom, Steve,” Bucky suggested. “We can celebrate our victory and consolidate Tasha’s crushing defeat.”

“Fuck you, Barnes.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Though I have to say, I do like the way you celebrate.”

“So do I.” Steve chuckled, carrying you bridal style towards the bedroom. “What do you say, sweetheart? You want to celebrate?”

“Always.” You smiled, jumping out of his arms. “Race you to the bedroom.” You said before taking off, leaving your partners laughing behind you.

“You look like a kicked puppy.” Peter laughed. “A kicked puppy in clothing that’s too big for you.”

“Don’t make me send you back to May.” You threatened him half-heartedly.  
“You love me.” Peter teased as you poured yourself another glass of coffee.

Natasha, Steve, and Bucky had been out on a mission for almost two months now. You weren’t allowed any contact with the three during this time, you weren’t even allowed to know if they were alive or dead.

Peter had talked to May and he was staying with you for a little while they were on their mission. He’d made it his own personal mission to ensure you were taking care of yourself and not just worrying about your partners.

“Yes, I do.” You said, pouring him a glass of orange juice. “You know you can go to sleep, Pete. It’s three in the morning.” You pointed out, handing him the glass.

“I’ve got school work anyway." He shrugged, gesturing to his computer.

"Whatcha working on?” You asked, sitting next to him.

“Spanish. I got a quiz tomorrow.” He told you.

“I’d offer to help you, but I took French.” You said, sipping your coffee.

“I should've taken French, I could’ve cheated off you then.” Peter groaned.

“Tricher c'est mal.” You smirked. “I’m gonna head to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” You said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.“

"I won’t.” He promised. “Love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Petey.” You responded before walking back to your bedroom.

Contrary to what you told Peter, you weren’t planning on going to sleep. You just couldn’t let Peter see you right now.

You were so worried about Steve, Nat, and Bucky. They could be dead right now. You just needed a minute, needed a minute to breathe, and to control your thoughts.

It was Bucky, Steve, and Natasha. They were the best at their jobs, no-one could take them out.

Shaking your head, you turned on the T.V. and crawled into bed. It was a show Bucky was making the three of you watch, though none of you really cared for the show. You just enjoyed Bucky’s reactions to the show.

You could hear Peter moving through the apartment as you began to drift off. You just needed to sleep. That’s all you needed.

You were half asleep when you heard the bedroom door open.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” You asked without opening your eyes. The bed dipped as someone sat next to you. It was only when the bed dipped in two other places, your eyes snapped open.

“Not Peter, doll,” Steve smiled before you lunged forward. Your arms wound themselves around his neck as he pulled you taut to his body.

“You’re back.” You cried. “You’re okay." 

"We’re back, med,” Natasha confirmed from behind you. Pulling yourself off Steve’s chest, you turned and saw both your other partners sitting there. Perfectly okay.

Quickly you threw yourself into Natasha’s arms and then Bucky’s. After being in Bucky’s arms for a minute you pulled back and began to run your hands over his body.

“Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Is anything broken?” You checked with him as your hands roamed his body.

Bucky chuckled before grabbing your hands in his.

“If you wanted to feel me up, you just had to ask, doll.” He said, kissing your knuckles as you turned red. “We’re fine. No injuries, no nothing. We’re all fine.” He promised.

Nodding you pressed your lips to his gently. 

“All three of you, shower and get changed. I’ll get you something to eat.” You said, standing from the bed.

“Yes ma'am.” Natasha teased, quickly pulling you down for a kiss.

“Shower.” You said after you both pulled apart. Before they moved into the bathroom you kissed Steve as well and moved into the kitchen. 

You made the three a large plate of food and went to take it back to the bedroom. You stopped in your tracks when you saw Peter asleep on the couch. You laid the younger boy down properly and placed a blanket over him.

When you entered the bedroom, you could still hear the shower running. Despite the relatively small apartment, you were very lucky to have a large shower. You placed the plate of food on the bedside before stripping yourself of Steve’s shirt and Bucky’s boxers.

“Room for one more?” You asked, entering the bathroom.

“Always, doll.” Bucky said, pulling you into the shower. Without a word, you lathered up the sponge and gently washed the three of them down. Despite the fact they weren’t injured, they allowed you to help them.

It was your way of helping them. It was your way of knowing they were okay.

After the shower was finished the four of you moved back into the bedroom. You pulled back on your clothes from before as the others put their own on as they ate.

It was not long before the four of you were a mess of tangled limbs and fast asleep. And it was the first sleep in weeks where any of you felt safe.

While Steve, Bucky and Natasha may save the world from danger on a near weekly basis, they all agreed you saved them daily. You were there for them. You were their flustered, civilian, girl.


End file.
